A Little Bumpy In the Forehead
by vamphile
Summary: it's a S/B story, but only kinda...pure fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially the characters in these stories (if I did, they wouldn't be doing what they're doing right now in season five…ARGGGGG) um but I digress

Title: She likes them a little bumpy in the forehead

Just a fluffy Buffy/Spike story…but it has a purpose, it kind of jigsaws into some missing time in my fic Humanity.

And now…

****

A Little Bumpy in the Forehead

The first time had almost been an accident…ALMOST. 

It had been a pretty aversely horrific day in the Buffyverse, Dawn was being a pest, classes were more work than she expected and the Hellmouth was cooking up something nasty, Buffy could just feel it. She tried to work out her aggressions in the back room of the Magic Box, but that didn't seem to help. She tried an alternate route of getting sweaty and nasty between the sheets with Riley but all he wanted to do was hold her, and whisper unbearably sweet nothings to her. Buffy wasn't in the mood for sweet. She quietly moaned to his gentle ministrations and when he was finally asleep, snoring lightly, she took off again, to hunt. 

She wasn't sure what drew her to him, he wasn't tall and broad like the men she usually went for. He was lean, and graceful. The fight was satisfying, and hearing him, making idle threats and thinly veiled sexual innuendo's about 'stakes' during the fight turned her on…more than Riley had in a long time, maybe more than he ever had. He was full of bravado, and threats. And she was sweaty, and still, after already having dusted at least three vamps that evening, feeling unsatisfied. She grabbed him by the collar, and threw him into an empty crypt. Straddling him she stared directly into his eyes. He put his game face on, and it turned her on. She let him take control, and they rutted, pounding on each other as only those with preternatural strength can. And at the moment of "perfect happiness"…she staked him, watching him turn to dust, surprised and complete at the same time.

That had been months ago, she and Riley grew apart. She tried to convince herself that this new method of slaying didn't really have anything to do with it…but it probably did. Riley liked it straight and boring. Buffy just wasn't a straight and boring kind of a girl, and when she tried to recreate with Riley what she found in the arms of random vamps, it never worked. It was more than just his body heat, and his heartbeat. It was his inability to let himself go with the animal instinct of it all. He wanted eye contact, and words, and…well, things Buffy didn't want to think about at that moment. And so, they drifted until there wasn't really any further they could get from each other. Riley took a job, some security thing, back in the Midwest, Buffy didn't cry. 

Since then, it had gone from and occasional indulgence to an almost nightly ritual. She patrolled alone, later than usual, ensuring that Willow or Xander never found her inflagrante as it were. And these days, although she wouldn't admit it to herself, it was all she wanted. In truth it was all she thought about. It was like an addiction.

Tonight she spotted her prey at the bronze, he was more her type than the first had been, tall and broad. Beautiful face, and a vamp presence that was old, she could feel it, she smiled, and he smiled back, she let him think he had her, just another dumb human. A happy meal with legs…and what lay between them. She leaned into him, relishing the cold feel of his room temperature skin underneath a thin cotton sweater. He lead her by the hand to the alley behind the bronze, and she closed her eyes, and let him remove her jacket, he kissed her hard, and she was kissing him back when she felt him pull away from her. 

Her eyes opened in time to see a very blond and very pissed of vampire killing her nightly treat. 

"Spike"

"yeah, looked like you need a little help"

Buffy recovered quickly, not sure of how much spike had seen, 'yeah, thanks…but I got him now" and looked into her 'date's' eyes, shrugged, and staked him. 

"well, thanks for the help Spike"

"hold on there goldilocks…where do you think you're going?

"let go of my arm Spike,"

"no, see, you and me, we need to talk slayer"

"what's the matter Spike, haven't been punched hard lately?"

"hey if that's how you like to start, then go for it, I'm game"

"what are you talking about?" but Buffy had a cold feeling in her stomach, she knew what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about you…and you're little ventures back into the world of necrophelia"

"get off of me Spike, you disgust me"

'really? Why? Is it cause I'm not putting up a fight? Is it the fight that makes if good for you?"

"get off of me", she tried again to loosen his grip on her arm.

"don't think so slayer, see, I'm thinking there's no reason for you to go off and get off with all these poor random vamps when what you're looking for is right here" Spike gave her a smile "besides, I'm worried about you, this is dangerous work you're doing slayer…I might have to talk to Giles or the gang about this… you know…for your own safety."

"you wouldn't dare"

"try me slayer" Spike leaned in, game face on, and she could hear the low growl beneath the words, she cursed her body for it's instant reaction

He leaned in to kiss her, "no one kills anyone…that the rule" it was almost a growl, practically not even English.

She kissed him back.

Since then it was a nightly thing. She patrolled, and for the first time in a while, she had someone who patrolled with her and enjoyed the hunt as much as she did, enjoyed the kill, for the sake of it, and loved how much it turned her on.

Buffy and Spike. When she thought about it she laughed, but usually, the blood was somewhere else…and she wasn't thinking at all.

I love feedback

Send it to [kgoretrout@go.com][1]

Also…there might be a part two of this where the gang does find out…cause it's kind of a filler piece for some unaccounted for time in my fic Humanity. 

But then again…lets just call this a fluff piece for now. 

   [1]: mailto:kgoretrout@go.com



End file.
